The Legend of RWBY
by YangXiaoLong392
Summary: The Story of Team RWBY and their friends but with a slight twist. Imagine in instead of huntsman and huntresses, the world was filled of benders and non benders. Enjoy the ride, as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all join Avatar Ozpins Bending Force in Republic city to take on whatever challenges coem their way.


The Legend of RWBY Chapter 1

It was 9pm in Republic City, no one was out except a young airbender in a Red Hood. She was in a Antique shop looking at neat little items to spend her money on, even though her uncle told her not to. She was looking at a glass platypus bear figure, when she heard the door open. A man in a white suit and bowler hat entered, accompanied by four other men in black suits with red ties.

The white suited man spoke "do you know how hard it is to find a shop open this late?" One of the henchmen held his fist up to the ship owner and it lit on fire, he was a firebender. So were the rest of them probably.

"Please, just take my pieces and leave"

The owner said in fear with is hands raised. He was a much older man, probably about seventy.

The girl pretended not to notice what was happening, but soon enough one of the men came up to her.

"Hey you" He exclaimed.

"Huh" she responded pretend to play dumb.

"Your money, now" he ordered.

She didn't know what to "Are you robbing me?" She asked.

"Yes" respond frustratingly.

"Oh" she said playing dumb some more after finally deciding to do something and kicked him so hard he flew out the window. The wind blew out the broken window, along with her.

She was now in the street, she looked at the shop to find the three other henchmen and the boss staring at her. The boss ordered them to attack her. They took out swords and lit them on fire with their bending. She lived in an age where most people used their bending along with weapons, most airbenders prefered swords, but she was more of a fan of scythes. She pulled here's from her belt, this was mechanical and unfolded from a piece of metal clipped to her belt, to a giant red and black scythe.

She used her bending with it and it worked very well, the curve of the blade flowed well with the air. She avoided the attack from the fire swords with her above average speed and then came in for an attack that knocked them of their feet with a gust of wind. She continued this until the henchmen were down, she then looked at the man in white.

"I'm impressed little red, but your gonna have to do better than that" he pulled out a walking cane and launched a fire attack at her.

She spun her scythe around to deflect it, but by the time she did that he was already climbing up the ladder of a nearby building. She used her airbending to fly up to the top but it was too late, he'd already gotten in his airship and had begun to take off. He decided to give her a going away gift.

He shot a large fire blast at her but before is could hit, a woman in Black and white wearing high heels prevented the blast from hitting her. She was an air bender like her.

The man retreated into the cockpit, a woman in a red dress took over. She was also a fire bender judging by the embers coming off her arms. She blasted them with fire and the woman blasted more wind at her. The two did this for a while until the girl decided to help, she launched a few arcs of wind with scythe, it did nothing, the woman in the airship blocked it and charged up a fire blast.

The airbender pushed the girl out of the way so it wouldn't hit her. By the time she looked up the firebenders were gone. She looked at the airbender.

"You were amazing, who are you?" She asked.

She looked at her sternly "come with me, now" she ordered

A few minutes later the girl was in a dark room being scolded by the airbender.

"Your only a child, you had no right to engage with those criminals" she ranted

"I had to do something" she responded.

"Luckily for you, I have no say in what happens next" a door opened behind her and out walked a man with white hair and a green outfit.

"Well you've certainly had a fun night" he stated.

She knew exactly who he was, Avatar Ozpin. The only one capable of bending all four elements. "I'm sorry sir" she was scared.

"It's alright Ruby, you have nothing to be ashamed or ashamed or afraid of" he reassured her. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

"My uncle Qrow taught me" she answered. "He's one of the only other scythe users I know"

He smiled "your Qrow's niece? I know Qrow, good friend. This is my other good friend, Glynda. I'm assuming you've met" gesturing at the airbender.

Ruby nodded. "She's a great airbender" trying to get on her good side.

"How would you like to join my bending force" he asked

"Your what?" She responded

Ozpin Chuckled. "A group of benders and non benders from all over who work to preserve peace in republic city. We aren't police, but you work under my rule so it has similar weight. What do you say Ms Rose?"

The next day she was on an airship, on her way to the base of the Avatar's bending force, being bear hugged by someone she wouldn't think she'd see here, her sister

"Oh I'm so happy I get to work with my little sis, this is the best day ever" her sister said excitedly.

"Yang, can't breathe" she tried gasping for air and then Yang let go.

"Oh sorry" she said.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, I don't like the attention. I'm the youngest one here" she was uncomfortable in this new situation.

"Why not, it just means your the bees knees" she tried cheering her up.

Ruby looked at Yang in disgust "I don't want to be the bee's knees, I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees, ok"

Yang looked over across the ship to see Glynda speaking to everyone on the ship. "You are all here because you are the best of the best, that's why Avatar Ozpin has trusted you with the safety of republic city. When we land you will report to the main hall for further instruction"

Yang saw a boy in water tribe clothing look like he was about to lose his lunch, then he lost it. "I don't think everyone here fits that description" Yang said to Ruby. She laughed.

The finally landed and were ready to start their new lives.


End file.
